The Wolf Problem
by Kirinenko
Summary: ¡Es el turno de Murasakibara y Himuro! ¿Por qué Himuro mordió a Murasakibara? ¿Y cómo fue la pelea de venganza contra Haizaki? Además, ¿qué pasa con las escalofriantes cartas de advertencia? Leve AoKise, KagaKuro, MidoTaka e Ima/Saku, ligeras menciones de sexo. Historia hermana de The Hawk, Tiger y Panther Problems.


Autor Original: TsukiriZanrai

ID: 3522062

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~! ¡Feliz Nochebuena y Feliz Navidad~! Espero que estéis teniendo todos una buena noche y que estas vacaciones de navidad estén siendo geniales y ¡que lo sigan siendo!

Aquí os traigo otro nuevo oneshot, que va unido a los otros tres que ya están subidos pero os pongo el orden aquí por si alguien empieza a leerlos: The Panther Problem, The Tiger Problem, The Hawk Problem y este, The Wolf Problem. Aún queda un quinto que consta de varios capítulos.

Dicho eso no me entretengo más, ¡a disfrutarlo~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Oh, Murasakibara-san!" saludó Himuro a la madre de Murasakibara "¡Buenos días!"

"Ah, Himuro-kun, me alegro de ver que estás levantado y despierto" la madre de pelo morado claro le sonrió cálidamente al pelinegro "Atsushi está todavía en su habitación. Tráele, ¿quieres?"

"De acuerdo" le devuelve la sonrisa y se dirige hacia la habitación mencionada. Llamando a la puerta antes de entrar (porque era educado), abrió la puerta y suspiró.

"Atsushi, vamos" Himuro se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

"No quiero, Muro-chin" dijo el adolescente, colgando hacia abajo desde la cama. Himuro observó la habitación, viendo que había restos de comida esparcidos por el lugar. Moviendo una pila de comida no caducada, cogió uno que no había visto antes.

"Atsushi, si no te levantas, me voy a comer esto"

Murasakibara dirigió su mirada hacia él.

"Muro-chin, no deberías"

"Si, lo haré"

"Aka-chin me dio eso, Muro-chin" Murasakibara puso mala cara.

Himuro le mostró una sonrisa sádica "Con más razón me lo comeré, At-su-shi"

"No quiero ir a clase, Muro-chin" se quejó Murasakibara.

"A nadie le gusta el instituto, Atsushi" Himuro rodó los ojos.

"Atsushi, si no te levantas pronto, vas a llegar tarde" la madre de Murasakibara asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

"Me voy a comer esto, Atsushi" dijo Himuro mientras desenvolvía la envoltura.

"¡Muro-chiiiin!" Murasakibara intentó detenerle con sus largas extremidades, pero Himuro sólo se movió a un lado, casi uniéndose a la pila de comida en el suelo.

Echándose el dulce en la boca, rápidamente lo masticó y se lo tragó.

"¡Aka-chin va a matarme, Muro-chin!" Murasakibara puso mala cara.

"No eres un niño pequeño ya, Atsushi" le reprendió su madre "Venga, arréglate" dijo mientras sacaba al adolescente de la cama.

Murasakibara, reticente, salió de su cama y se puso el uniforme.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos caminaron hacia el instituto y tuvieron un día agotador de estudio y práctica. Himuro suspiró con alivio cuando llegó a casa de Murasakibara.

La madre de Murasakibara le había ofrecido a Himuro el quedarse allí, ya que no podía seguir viviendo en un hotel mientras estuviese en Japón. Himuro había aceptado gustosamente, a cambio, había algunas tareas, incluyendo encargarse de Murasakibara, ya que su madre necesitaba tiempo para ella misma también.

Acostado en su cama, revivió los recuerdos del día.

_Estaba tan cansado hoy,_ pensó Himuro para sí mismo, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar.

Murasakibara abrió la puerta de la habitación de Himuro para decirle sobre la cena, cuando vio al adolescente durmiendo en su cama, todavía con el uniforme puesto.

Arrastrando los pies, el adolescente de 2 metros de alto sacudió ligeramente a Himuro por el hombro "Muro-chin"

Himuro abrió los ojos con cansancio "¿Sí, Atsushi?"

"Mama-chin me dijo que te llamase para cenar"

Himuro suspiró y se levantó "De acuerdo. Bajaré en seguida. Sal para que pueda cambiarme"

Murasakibara ladeó la cabeza "¿Muro-chin?"

Himuro le miró con expresión interrogante "¿Sí, Atsushi?" repitió.

Murasakibara no dijo nada sino que, en cambio, se acercó más a Himuro antes de tirar de algo en su cabeza "Orejas"

"¿Qué? Mis orejas no están ahí, Atsushi"

"Pero hay unas orejas sobre tu cabeza"

Himuro frunció ligeramente el ceño, tomando su cambio de ropa también y yendo hacia el baño. Cuando miró el espejo, se miró durante unos segundos. Unas orejas puntiagudas apuntaban hacia arriba encima de su cabeza, moviéndose cuando él quería.

"Muro-chin, tienes una cola también" dijo Murasakibara, cogiéndola.

"¡Hey!" chilló Himuro "¡No la aprietes tanto, Atsushi! ¡Duele!"

"Lo siento, Muro-chin" se disculpó Murasakibara, soltando la cola.

Acercándose más al espejo, inspeccionó las orejas y se giró para mirar su cola. Era suave y esponjosa, como la de un zorro o un lobo.

"Bueno, no parece que pueda quitarlas, así que tendré que ir por ahí con ellas. Ahora sal, Atsushi, por favor"

"¿Por qué?"

"Quiero cambiarme. ¿Y por qué tendrías que preguntarlo cuando estamos en el baño? ¿No es obvio que una persona quiere privacidad cuando está en el baño?"

"Pero ya he visto todo Muro-chin"

Himuro se sonrojó ligeramente "Eso son modales, Atsushi"

Murasakibara le lanzó una mirada en blanco antes de antes "Está bien, entonces"

Cerró la puerta tras él, y Himuro se cambió a la ropa de estar por casa. Arrastrando los pies hacia la planta baja, se sentó justo cuando el padre Murasakibara llegaba a casa.

"Ah, estoy en casa justo a tiempo para la cena" dijo el hombro alto de pelo oscuro.

"Murasaki-san, bienvenido a casa" Himuro se puso en pie y le dio la bienvenida.

"¡Bienvenido a casa!" dijo la madre Murasakibara felizmente, saludando a su marido que acababa de llegar de su aburrido trabajo.

"Hola Himuro-kun, Atsushi. ¿Cómo fue el instituto?" preguntó el padre después de darle a su esposa un pequeño beso. Himuro suspiró con exasperación. Murasakibara miró a Himuro con confusión.

"Espera un minuto, hay algo raro en ti" el padre dio un respingo.

"No le interrogues, querido. Atsushi es apañado y sabes eso" dijo la madre "¿Y que está mal co– ¡Oh, dios!"

"No tengo idea tampoco. ¿Quizás desaparezcan pronto?" dijo Himuro, tirando de su oreja de anima con esperanza, respondiendo a su pregunta sorda.

"Bueno, quizás resulte interesante también" se rio el padre Murasakibara. El hombre de la casa fue a cambiarse de ropa mientras que Himuro y Murasakibara ayudaban a la madre a poner la mesa.

La familia de los tres más uno se sentaron a comer, charlando sobre su largo día.

"Atsushi, tienes que comer tus verduras" frunció el ceño la madre.

"Las verduras no saben bien, Mama-chin" Murasakibara puso mala cara.

"Las verduras es necesario comerlas para jugar al baloncesto, Atsushi" dijo, dándole un codazo en las costillas.

"Pero Muro-chin…" se quejó.

"Deja que el niño coma lo que quiera. Una persona solo tiene una vida por delante" dijo el padre Murasakibara, sin comerse también las verduras.

"¡Tú también!" se quejó la madre "¡Tienes que comértelas también! ¡Ahí está la razón de porqué siempre necesitas tanto tiempo en el baño!"

"Mama-chin, por favor, no hables de eso durante la cena o las verduras no serán lo único que no me coma" Murasakibara puso una cara disgustada y Himuro se rio.

Acabaron la cena y dejaron que Himuro y la madre de Murasakibara limpiaran los platos mientras Murasakibara y su padre, los perezosos no-hacemos-tareas, huyeron con rapidez.

Himuro entró a la habitación de Murasakibara para hacer los deberes juntos y su cola se movió con irritación.

"Atsushi, deja de tirar los envoltorios por todas partes. ¡¿Y no acabamos de cenar?!"

"¿Mmm?" Murasakibara le miró desde donde estaba sentado en el suelo, un palo de maíz de gambas sobresaliendo de su boca "Los aperitivos y la comida son cosas diferentes, Muro-chin"

_¡¿Cómo diablos van a ser diferentes? ¡¿Tienes un estómago específico para digerir aperitivos?!_

Himuro suspiró. Sentándose, hizo un gesto a Murasakibara para que sacase su tarea y ambos trabajaron con química y japonés.

Bostezando, Murasakibara miró el reloj. Era tarde y Murasakibara quería dormir "Muro-chiiiiiiiin" se agachó para descansar su barbilla en la mesa "Quiero dormiiiiiiir"

"No has terminado con tus deberes de química, Atsushi" le recordó Himuro.

"No quiero hacerlooooos" se quejó el adolescente de cabello morado.

Himuro rodó los ojos, las orejas encrespándose con irritación y señaló con el dedo algo en su hoja de trabajo "Haz esta pregunta y podemos ir a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?"

Murasakibara asintió y empezó a leerla. Himuro observó cómo los ojos morados seguían unas pocas frases una y otra vez hasta que volvieron hacia Himuro "Estoy demasiado cansado para concentrarme, Muro-chin…"

Himuro suspiró, rindiéndose "Está bien, entonces. Ve a lavarte los dientes"

Salió corriendo de la habitación y fue hacia el baño como si realmente quisiese hacer pis, Himuro volvió a su propia habitación. Rápidamente completó su tarea, ya que Murasakibara tuvo que preguntarle varias veces (bueno, muchas más que esas) sobre preguntas de aquí y de allá, por lo que nunca llegó a terminar.

Yendo al baño después de terminar, se cepilló los dientes y regresó a su habitación. Asegurándose de que todo estuviese guardado y listo para mañana, apagó las luces y se metió en la cama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando estaba casi dormido, escuchó la puerta abrirse. Sin querer abrir los ojos, escuchó cómo Murasakibara se acercaba y se metía junto a Himuro, acurrucándose contra él.

Las orejas se movieron con molestia "¿Atsushi?" preguntó Himuro, adormilado.

"¿Sí, Muro-chin?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cama?"

"No tenía ganas de dormir solo"

"¿Y no querías venir antes de que estuviese casi dormido porque…?"

"Pensé que podía solo ignorarlo y dormir" escuchó Himuro que decía Murasakibara, sintiendo dos largos brazos rodeando su cintura.

Suspirando con reticencia, se rindió de nuevo. Acurrucándose en el abrazo de Murasakibara, Himuro se quedó dormido escuchando la respiración de Murasakibara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Atsushi! ¡Himuro-kun!" escuchó Himuro que gritaba la madre de Murasakibara escaleras abajo "¡Desayuno!"

Abriendo los ojos, se estiró.

_¿Eh?_ Pensó Himuro, _esto es un… ¿hocico?_

Himuro intentó tocar el hocico que estaba viendo con su mano pero todo lo que vio fue una pata.

_¿Eh? ¿Una pata?_

Se retorció para poder mirarse a sí mismo. Escaneando su cuerpo largo y elegante con un espeso pelaje grisáceo, empezó a tratar de despertar a Murasakibara.

Gimoteó, intentó darle golpecitos, golpeándole con la cola en la pierna, acariciando y lamiendo, pero el adolescente de 2 metros de alto tenía el sueño pesado y no se despertaba. Pronto, el despertador de Himuro sonó y Murasakibara se removió.

Himuro intentó golpearlo más fuerte con la cola y la mano de Murasakibara se alzó para agarrar la cola de Himuro.

Aullando de dolor, Himuro arañó el pecho de Murasakibara para intentar que le soltase.

Abriendo los ojos, su otra mano agarró una de las patas de Himuro y el lobo aulló de dolor de nuevo.

Las orejas descendieron por el dolor, empezando a retorcerse.

"¿Muro…chin?" preguntó Murasakibara. Himuro gimió en respuesta, tirando de su pata hacia sí mismo.

Dejándole ir, Murasakibara se sentó y el lobo se puso a cuatro patas.

"¡Atsushi! ¡Himuro-kun!" llamó de nuevo la madre de Murasakibara, asomando la cabeza en la habitación.

"¡Atsushi! ¡¿Qué es eso?!" preguntó, sorprendida.

"Es…Muro-chin…"

"¡¿Himuro-kun?!"

Himuro gimió, acariciando la cintura de Murasakibara, quien empezó a acariciarle la cabeza.

"¿De verdad es Himuro-kun?" la madre de Murasakibara se acercó para acariciarle la cabeza también.

Himuro ladró una "afirmación".

"Hey, ¿qué os está tomando tanto tiempo? No puedo comer cuando ninguno está aquí" dijo el padre de Murasakibara, caminando hacia la habitación de Himuro.

"Oh. Un perro. ¿De dónde ha salido?"

"Cariño, esto no es un perro" infló las mejillas la madre de Murasakibara "¡Es un lobo!"

Levantando las manos en señal de rendición, el padre de Murasakibara respondió "Hey, no soy un ávido amante de los animales"

"Estoy aliviada por haber hecho hoy beicon" suspiró la madre de Murasakibara.

Caminando hacia Himuro, el padre inspeccionó al lobo "Bueno, así que eres Himuro-kun"

Las orejas se levantaron con esperanza mientras Himuro esperaba por lo que el padre de Murasakibara estaba a punto de decir.

"¡Algo interesante te ha pasado!" se rio el padre de Murasakibara, y el lobo se enterró a sí mismo en las mantas.

"¿Eso quiere decir que no tengo que ir a clase hoy?" dijo animadamente Murasakibara.

Himuro le ladró como reprimenda. La madre Murasakibara le lanzó a su hijo una mirada que decía "¿Justo ahora?"

"Bueno, un día no estaría mal, ¿no? Supongo que estaría bien…" las palabras del padre se fueron apagando.

"¡Querido!" dijo la madre, golpeando ligeramente a su marido en el vientre con una mano.

"Quiero decir, no puede tenerte cuidando todo el tiempo de él, ¿verdad?" encubrió rápidamente el padre, envolviendo su vientre con los brazos para protegerlo de más ataques.

"Bueno…supongo que podría ser demasiado para mí…"dijo la madre "Está bien, entonces. Ve a la comprar verduras, pues"

"¿Eh? Mama-chin, ¿por qué?" se quejó Murasakibara.

"Porque no quiero que estés acostado en casa todo el día sin hacer nada. Creo que si le pones una correa a Himuro, la gente no se dará cuenta de que es un lobo. Llévatelo, quizás se sienta encerrado quedándose en casa"

Haciendo pucheros, Murasakibara se levantó "Papa-chin, esto es tu culpa"

"¿Qué hay de malo con comprar la comida? Al menos, te libras de clases hoy" se rio el padre, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Basta ya de eso. ¡Bajad a desayunar, todos!" dijo la madre de Murasakibara con una rabieta antes de bajar las escaleras. Los tres hombres la siguieron.

Colocando un plato con beicon en el suelo, la madre se sentó con su familia para comer mientras Himuro engullía el beicon "¿Quieres más beicon, Himuro-kun? Puedo hacer más" ofreció la madre de Murasakibara.

Himuro asintió con la cabeza, porque, ¿quién podía decir que no al beicon? Con el siguiente plato de beicon, Himuro se relamió y se acercó al fregadero, levantándose y giró el grifo.

Bebiendo de la pileta como si estuviese bebiendo de un enfriador de agua, la madre de Murasakibara gritó "¡Himuro-kun! ¡Si quieres beber agua, podrías haberlo dicho!"

Se dejó caer de nuevo a cuatro patas, sonriendo con timidez. Colocando un recipiente con agua en frente del lobo, la madre de Murasakibara fue a lavar los platos, mientras que padre e hijo huían de la cocina.

_Hombres_, pensaron Himuro y la madre de Murasakibara.

Mordiendo el borde del recipiente, Himuro se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y dejó este en el fregadero.

"Oh, gracias, Himuro-kun" sonrió "Haz que Murasakibara se prepare, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a salir con mis amigas hoy"

Himuro le dio un ladrido de 'diviértete' y subió las escaleras.

Empujando la manija de la puerta hacia abajo y empujando la puerta abierta, Himuro rodó los ojos.

_Toda esa sangre va a su cabeza, ¿cómo puede soportarlo?_

Ladrando con fuerza, Murasakibara se levantó rápidamente, gritando "¿Qué tiene de malo, Muro-chin?"

Señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta, Himuro entrecerró los ojos "¿Ahora?" se quejó Murasakibara "¡No quiero!"

Subiéndose encima de la cama, Himuro tiró de su camisa pero el gran adolescente no se movió.

Observando los montones de aperitivos (de nuevo), cogió la bolsa de piruletas favoritas de Murasakibara y salió de la habitación con ella.

"¡Ah! Muro-chin, ¡esas son mis piruletas favoritas de soda de uva!" Murasakibara siguió al lobo a la sala de estar. Ladrando como un regaño, Murasakibara puso mala cara y cogió su cartera, su abrigo, la lista de la compra y la correa y un collar que tenía cuando su perro todavía estaba vivo (hasta que accidentalmente lo aplastó con sus fuertes manos).

Poniéndole la cadena a Himuro, el lobo le devolvió a Murasakibara la bolsa a Murasakibara, y el adolescente cogió una piruleta, dejando el resto en la mesa.

Caminando delante de Murasakibara en caso de que se desviase, Himuro dirigió a Murasakibara al supermercado más cercano.

"Ah, señor, los animales no están permitidos…" dijo el recepcionista de la entrada, un poco nervioso pues Murasakibara se alzaba sobre él.

"¿Eh? No quiero dejar a Muro-chin solo aquí afuera…"

_Yo tampoco quiero dejarte solo en el supermercado con dinero y montones de aperitivos._

Himuro le dedicó su mirada más adorable y mantuvo su boca cerrada, mostrando lo "obediente" que era.

"P-Pero… eso es un lobo…"

"No lo es"

"Si lo es"

"No lo es. Muro-chin solo es grande, eso es todo"

"Eh…"

"No causará ningún problema"

"Mmm…de acuerdo, entonces. Mi jefe está fuera almorzando así que, por favor, no causen ningún problema"

Murasakibara asintió y Himuro le guio. Después de conseguir los artículos necesarios, Murasakibara se lanzó directamente a la sección de aperitivos, con Himuro intentando alejarle.

_ATSUSHI. YA TIENES UN MONTÓN DE APERITIVOS EN TU HABITACIÓN. NO NECESITAS MÁS,_ gritó Himuro en su mente, un rio de lágrimas bajaba cómicamente desde sus ojos.

Unos pocos aperitivos fueron arrojados a la cesta después, con Murasakibara y Himuro (al fin) yéndose del supermercado y regresando a casa.

No había nadie en casa, el padre de Murasakibara se había ido a trabajar y la madre de Murasakibara salió con sus amigas, como dijo. Puestas las cosas necesarias en el frigorífico (después de una serie de ladridos furiosos y el bloqueo en la escalera), los dos se retiraron a la habitación de Murasakibara.

"Así que, Muro-chin, ¿crees que te quedarás así para siempre?" preguntó Murasakibara, comiendo uno de los aperitivos.

Himuro hizo su mayor esfuerzo para encogerse de hombros.

"¿Te _quieres_ quedar así para siempre?"

Himuro negó con la cabeza.

"A mí me gustaría. No tendría que ir a clase" Murasakibara mostró una sonrisa pícara "¿Por qué no, entonces? Creo que sería divertido, no tendrías que comer verduras o tener que estudiar"

Himuro le dio con el hocico al uniforme de baloncesto que Murasakibara había dejado en el suelo y se acercó a empujarle de la cintura antes de acurrucarse en su regazo.

"Muro-chin, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?"

Los ojos grises se alzaron al rostro de Murasakibara con una mirada dudosa.

"Estoy aburrido" hizo un puchero y Himuro rodó los ojos de nuevo.

Bajándose de Murasakibara, Himuro fue a su habitación a buscar algo mientras que el chico más alto iba bajando las escaleras.

Bajando cuidadosamente las escaleras, Himuro se alzó para golpear la cadera de Murasakibara. Este se agachó un poco, yendo a ponerle el collar cuando se dio cuenta de que Himuro estaba llevando el colgante con el anillo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Murasakibara estaba a punto de quitárselo cuando Himuro gruñó.

"Muro-chin, ¿por qué llevas eso?" Murasakibara tenía un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

Himuro miró al chico. Porque es importante para mí.

"Quítatelo, Muro-chin"

Himuro negó con la cabeza.

La mano de Murasakibara se lanzó a por el collar, pero los dientes de Himuro atraparon la mano por el brazo primero, hundiéndolos en la carne.

Los ojos grises se abrieron ampliamente y rápidamente le dejó ir, mientras que la expresión de Murasakibara mostraba dolor.

Gimiendo, Himuro dio un paso para acercarse más a Murasakibara pero el adolescente retrocedió.

"Muro-chin, yo…"

Himuro le miró con miedo. _Por favor, no lo digas._

"Muro-chin, ¡te odio!"

No.

NO.

Murasakibara salió corriendo de la casa, sosteniendo su brazo.

_¡ATSUSHI!_ Ladró Himuro, intentando seguirle pero había salido corriendo demasiado rápido como para que Himuro le siguiese. Cerrando la puerta y esperando que no viniese ningún ladrón y se diese cuenta de que la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, Himuro se puso a dar vueltas por el vecindario, pero no pudo encontrar al chico que amaba.

Decidiendo que tenía que conseguir ayuda, corrió en busca de su hermano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagami estaba ayudando a Kuroko con sus deberes (el chico de pelo azul solo dormía durante las clases, ya que nos maestros no se daban cuenta), cuando escucharon un repentino y fuerte ladrido.

Kagami dio un bote y saltó detrás del sofá.

"K-K-K-K-Kuroko" tartamudeó Kagami "¿P-Puedes encargarte de eso, por favor?"

Kuroko suspiró "Kagami-kun, no tienes remedio"

Poniéndose en pie, abrió la puerta y Himuro entró.

"Ese es un perro terriblemente grande" dijo Kagami desde detrás del sofá.

Ese "gran perro" fue tras el sofá y Kagami se alejó aún más.

Avanzando mucho más, el lobo no se detuvo hasta que Kagami no tuvo lugar al que ir y estaba aplastado entre la pared y el lobo.

"¡K-Kuroko! ¡Ayudameee!" gritó Kagami, deslizándose por la pared pero Kuroko solo sonrió.

El lobo levantó la cabeza y algo brillante llamó la atención de Kagami.

"Espera…" Kagami tomó el anillo alrededor del cuello del lobo "¿Tatsuya?"

"¿Himuro-kun?" preguntó Kuroko, acercándose más al lobo.

"Tatsuya, ¿tú también?" dijo Kagami "Entiendo tu dolor"

Himuro le lanzó una mirada escéptica antes de tirar de la ropa "¿Qué?" preguntó Kagami, poniéndose en pie.

Sentado sobre sus patas traseras, levantó las delanteras.

"¿Apretón de manos?" dijo Kagami, sosteniendo las dos patas.

Himuro miró a Kagami con rostro inexpresivo antes de darle la espalda.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?" preguntó Kagami, sin entender ni idea.

Saltando sobre la mesa del comedor, Himuro levantó sus patas de nuevo. Kuroko se puso frente a Himuro, y a juzgar por la distancia de la altura "¿Murasakibara-kun?"

Himuro asintió "Woah, Kuroko, deberías de ser como el encantador de perros o algo así" dijo Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, estás haciendo el ridículo. No estaba hablando de él, eres demasiado tonto" replicó tranquilamente "Y él es un lobo"

Himuro rodó los ojos_. Taiga, tan inútil como siempre._

Kagami puso mala cara y se enfurruñó.

"¿Qué pasa con Murasakibara-kun, Himuro-kun?" preguntó Kuroko.

Himuro llevó su boca a la cara de Kuroko "¿Sangre?"

Himuro asintió, y empezó a hacer el movimiento de morder con su mandíbula.

"¿Le mordiste?" Himuro asintió a la pregunta.

"Entonces, ¿dónde está ahora?"

Himuro gimió y sus orejas y cola decayeron.

"Déjame adivinar, ¿no quieres que se infecte?"

Himuro asintió.

"Kagami-kun, tenemos que ir a buscar a Murasakibara-kun"

"¿Eh? Oh, seguro"

Los dos se disponían a salir, Kagami cerró la puerta después de que todos ellos saliesen.

"Kagami-kun, coge a Himuro-kun para ir a buscar a Murasakibara-kun primero. Voy a por Midorima-kun y Takao-kun. Takao-kun será capaz de ver todo desde arriba así que puede ver todo desde un círculo más amplio"

Kagami asintió y tomó la correa de Himuro y se pusieron en marcha.

"Iremos hacia el oeste, Kuroko. ¡Nos reuniremos en el parque en media hora!"

Himuro y Kagami corrían por las calles, con Kagami gritando "¡Murasakibara, mocos! ¿Dónde estás?" constantemente.

Después de diez minutos, se tomaron un respiro cerca de un centro comercial "Hey, Tatsuya" preguntó Kagami "¿No puedes olerle?"

Himuro negó con la cabeza. Había perdido su rastro hace mucho tiempo al no estar acostumbrado a su habilidad altamente elevada y se confundió con las personas de los alrededores.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Veinte minutos después, se encontraron con Kuroko y Midorima en el parque, y Aomine se unió a su grupo, mientras que Kise se unía al de Kuroko.

"Hey, ¿has pensado que Murasakibara podría estar en una pastelería o algo?" preguntó Kagami después de un rato.

Aomine y Himuro negaron con la cabeza "Demasiado obvio" habló Aomine por Himuro.

El trío corrió por las calles, buscándole y llamándole frenéticamente, y Himuro intentando captar su olor con desesperación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomaron un nuevo respiro, intentando llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno.

Cuando empezaron a moverse de nuevo, Himuro se paró olisqueando, sus orejas encrespándose.

"¿Qué está mal, Tatsuya?" preguntó Kagami, mirando hacia atrás.

Girando su cabeza hacia la izquierda y entrecerrando los ojos, Kagami siguió la dirección que el lobo estaba señalando "No hay nada ahí"

Aomine se dirigió hacia la derecha e inspeccionó los arbustos, y se quedó congelado en el sitio.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué está mal, Aomine?" preguntó Kagami y se acercó, mirando por encima de los arbustos.

"Woah, ¡¿qué dem –?!" gritó Kagami y casi maldijo.

Imayoshi y Sakurai levantaron la vista desde donde estaban acostados en la hierba, el superior estaba sujetando las pobres muñecas de la seta disculpona contra el suelo.

"¡A-Aomine-san! ¡L-Lo siento!" tartamudeó Sakurai.

Dicho adolescente estaba sorprendido en ese momento.

"¿Oh? Pare que fuimos descubiertos, Sakurai" dijo Imayoshi desde el cuello de Sakurai, diciendo su nombre en voz baja, y el moreno se estremeció.

"¡S-Senpai! Hay persona m-mirando…" Sakurai intentó detener al capitán.

"¿Mmm? ¿Parece que me importe?" Imayoshi le dedicó a Sakurai una sonrisa peligrosa y continuó marcando el cuello del menor.

Kagami tiró de Aomine por el brazo, no queriendo ver más.

Aomine se recuperó y maldijo en voz baja "¿Qué diablos fue eso?"

Kagami miró a Aomine y solo dijo "Al igual que el senior, el junior"

"¡Hey! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!"

"Kuroko y yo os encontramos a Kise y a ti en la misma posición exacta la semana pasada"

"¡Eso no significa que sea como ese sádico bastardo!"

"¿Quieres apostar? Puedo preguntarle a Kise todo sobre eso, y estoy seguro que estará encantado de escupirlo"

"…Te afeitaré las cejas…"

"¿Qué tipo de insulto es ese?"

"Uno pésimo" murmuró Aomine, malhumorado. No era ese sádico… ¿cierto?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se pusieron en marcha, caminando hacia el distrito comercial. Había bastante gente paseando por la calle, pero cuando tienes a un lobo caminando al lado tuya, las personas aprenden a mantenerse lejos.

"Oye, Kagami" dijo Aomine, tirando del hombro de este hacia atrás.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kagami.

"Murasakibara" declaró con simpleza Aomine, señalando hacia una tienda. El chico de pelo morado estaba en una librería, acurrucado en un rincón.

Himuro gimió y fue rápidamente hacia el interior.

Murasakibara no alzó la mirada cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, solamente cuando sintió a Himuro rozarse contra su brazo.

Alzando la mirada, Murasakibara le dio a Himuro una disculpa.

"Lo siento, Muro-chin, me perdí así que no podía volver"

Himuro lamió su mano y tiró de su camiseta, haciéndole una señal para que se levantase.

Aomine y Kagami entraron en la librería, el timbre la puerta… tintineó.

"¡Ah, Aomine-kun! ¿Estás aquí para llevarte otra de esas revistas con Kise-kun en ella?" saludó el hombre de detrás del mostrador.

"¿Eh? Eh… No, yo…eh…" Aomine apartó la mirada, avergonzado.

Kagami se rio "Pensaba que nunca te habías preocupado de comprarlas"

"¡Cállate Kagami!" gritó Aomine mientras Murasakibara aparecía.

"Mine-chin, eres muy ruidoso…" dijo Murasakibara tranquilamente "Hay personas que quieren leer porno tranquilos…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los cuatro salieron de la librería, sin querer molestar a los lectores de dentro.

Kagami escuchó un graznido y alzó la mirada. Lo cierto es que Takao estaba volando en círculos por encima de sus cabezas. Ya que no estaba bajando, esperó a que Takao se moviese. El halcón dejó de dar vueltas y voló hacia el oeste "Aomine, Tatsuya, Murasakibara, vamos. Creo que Takao está intentando decirnos algo"

El trio siguió al halcón, y cuando llegaron al destino, no les gustó lo que vieron.

Kagami fue el primero en gritar, el primero en llegar allí.

"¡Kuroko!"

"Aomine, Kise necesita ayuda" Aomine escuchó la voz tensa de Midorima, acercándose hacia Kise entonces.

Murasakibara y Himuro se quedaron atrás, mirando con incredulidad mientras el resto se revisaban los unos a los otros.

"¿Estáis bien, Midorima, Tetsu?"

"Estoy bien, puedo tolerar el daño físico más que Kuroko"

Murasakibara regresó a la realidad primero "Kuro-chin, Mido-chin, Kise-chin, ¿qué pasó?"

Kise susurró el nombre de Haizaki, lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchasen, y Aomine dejó escapar un gruñido enojado.

"Aomine, espera, debemos llevarles a un hospital primero" le dijo Kagami a Aomine antes de que olvidase que estaba cargando a Kise y fuese a por la sangre de Haizaki.

Viendo que Midorima no tenía a nadie para ayudarle, Murasakibara se acercó a él para eso, llevando algo de su peso.

Viendo las heridas de Midorima, sus ojos se posaron sobre el cuerpo destrozado de este y entonces, finalmente, se pasó su brazo izquierdo por los hombros.

"Mido-chin, tu mano…"

"Estaré bien. Solo llevad a Kise y Kuroko al hospital. Puedo aguantar más" le aseguró al muchacho de 2 metros de altura, quien asintió. Murasakibara le habría llevado pero sabía que Midorima era demasiado pesado.

Himuro se sintió bastante inútil, personas medio furiosas y un par de animales fueron hacia el hospital más cercano, y el favorito.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Pantera-kun! ¡Kise-kun! ¡Tigre-kun! ¡Kuroko-kun!" escuchó Murasakibara que decía una enfermera. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar sin entender, sin saber que estaba pasando o cómo es que la enfermera conocía a sus compañeros de equipo.

¿Y quiénes eran Pantera-kun y Tigre-kun?

La enfermera les llevó a una habitación y Murasakibara colocó a Midorima con cuidado en la cama. Himuro le siguió y Takao voló hacia Midorima una vez que Himuro alcanzó a Murasakibara.

Los médicos vinieron e inspeccionaron las heridas de todos, incluyendo la mordida de Murasakibara, a lo cual Himuro gimió con culpabilidad cuando el médico preguntó cómo se la había hecho.

El médico desinfectó la herida de Murasakibara antes de ponerle el brazo sobre una mesa con una luz brillante y pincharle un anestésico.

Murasakibara gimió una vez que la aguja estaba cerca de su brazo, mientras que Himuro se frotaba contra su cintura a modo tranquilizador y el médico también dijo que no sentiría mucho dolor.

Una vez que sintió la aguja pasar a través de su carne, Murasakibara se relajó y dejó al médico hacer su trabajo. Después de vendarle hacia arriba, el médico le dijo a Murasakibara sobre las cosas que hacer y lo que no hacer para que no se le saltasen los puntos.

"Es mejor si todos se quedan aquí esta noche" dijo uno de los médicos a los tres chicos que no estaban en la cama y a los dos animales "Por la mañana el dolor y el malestar debería haberse ido y serán capaces de irse"

El trío dio las gracias y Aomine fue a sentarse al lado de Kise, mientras que Kagami se sentaba al lado de Kuroko.

Mirando a Midorima, Himuro podía saber que Takao cuidaría bien de él, incluso si era una bola de pluma sin pulgares disponibles. Tirando de su camiseta, Himuro señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta y los dos se fueron.

Caminando en silencio hacia el parque, Murasakibara se sentó en un banco y Himuro se sentó en el suelo.

Inclinándose, Murasakibara le dio un abrazo a Himuro "Lo siento, Muro-chin, por hacer que te preocupes por mí"

Usando sus dos patas delanteras, Himuro devolvió el abrazo, lloriqueando.

_Fue parcialmente mi culpa, de todos modos. Sabía que eras un tanto celoso._

"Creo que no estaba pensando en ese momento…" Murasakibara dejó de hablar, intentando alinear sus pensamientos "Kaga-chin es realmente importante para ti, ¿verdad?"

Himuro lamió el rostro de Murasakibara y se acurrucó más en el abrazo.

_Actualmente, eres más importante para mí._

Himuro estaba feliz de que hubiesen arreglado su relación rota. Cerrando los ojos, disfrutó del reconfortante abrazo de Murasakibara.

"Aunque no estoy feliz de que me mordieses, Muro-chin"

Los ojos grises se abrieron de golpe con miedo. Se quedó quieto por ello, escuchando lo que Murasakibara tenía que decir.

"Voy a castigarte por herirme cuando vuelvas a la normalidad"

El lobo tragó saliva. Rápidamente deshizo el abrazo con Murasakibara, alejándose del banco, las orejas aplastadas contra el cráneo y la cola entre las piernas. Murasakibara tenía una expresión oscura y peligrosa.

Sabiendo lo que el adolescente de 16 años podía hacer, no estaba del todo tranquilo.

"Bueno, Muro-chin. Creo que deberíamos volver ahora. Mama-chin y Papa-chin probablemente estén preocupados por nosotros"

Reticente, Himuro se acerca más a Murasakibara, quien cogió la correa de Himuro. Salieron juntos del hospital.

Pronto, Takao aterrizó en el hombro de Murasakibara, lo cual hizo que el chico de pelo morado se sobresaltase.

Takao se frotó contra la mejilla de Murasakibara y gorjeó como agradecimiento. Murasakibara sonrió y acarició a Takao en la cabeza antes de que el halcón saliese del hospital, queriendo alcanzar a Midorima.

Himuro frotó su cabeza contra la cintura de Murasakibara, satisfecho por el amable gesto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Mama-chin, Papa-chin?" llamó Murasakibara.

"¡Atsushi! ¡No cerraste la puerta cuando te fuiste!" le regañó su madre, dándole al muchacho un rapapolvo sobre seguridad.

"¿Qué le ha pasado a tu brazo, Atsushi?" preguntó finalmente la madre de Murasakibara.

"Ah, un cuervo me atacó. Quería mi comida…"

_¿Qué tipo de penosa excusa era esa?_ Pensó Himuro_, aunque estoy feliz de que estés mintiendo para protegerme._

"Te dije que no te burlases de los cuervos, querido" la madre de Murasakibara frunció el ceño.

_¡LE CREÍAAAAAA! ¡DEMASIADO INCREÍBLE!_

"Bueno, parece que fuiste al médico. Parece que finalmente estás usando ese cerebro tuyo" la madre se Murasakibara se rio entre dientes, revolviendo el pelo de su hijo, con un par de protestas por parte del chico.

"¡La cena estará en 15 minutos, chicos!" gritó la madre de Murasakibara mientras que los dos subían las escaleras. Himuro ladró como afirmación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Murasakibara tomó una ducha mientras Himuro intentaba limpiarse de sangre en el lavabo. Poniéndose la ropa después de secarse, Murasakibara notó los problemas que estaba teniendo al intentar lamer su propio hocico para limpiarlo de la sangre seca.

Chasqueando las mandíbulas cerradas, Murasakibara frotó el hocico bajo el agua que caía.

"Aquí, Muro-chin, todo limpio" Murasakibara sonrió por el trabajo bien hecho.

Himuro lamió toda la cara de Murasakibara, consiguiendo la protesta de este "¡Muro-chin! ¡Me acabo de bañar!"

"¡A cenar!" escucharon ambos gritar a la madre, y fueron escaleras abajo a la mesa del comedor. Ayudando a la madre de Murasakibara a poner los platos, ya que Himuro no podía hacer nada, Murasakibara se sentó a la mesa una vez puesta.

Justo a tiempo, la madre de Murasakibara puso un planto con carne de res y cerdo en el suelo para Himuro.

Hablaron acerca de su día, Himuro dando ladridos apropiados según lo que dijese Murasakibara.

El padre de Murasakibara fue forzado a lavar los platos, después de haber tratado de huir de las tareas durante toda la semana. Murasakibara y Himuro fueron a su propia habitación.

Murasakibara empezó a sacar sus nuevos snacks y Himuro abrió su portátil y empezó a escribirle a Kagami, tecleando con sus garras.

_-Oye, Taiga, ¿cómo está Kuroko?-_

_-¡Tatsuya! ¿Puedes escribir? Kuroko está recuperándose bien, ¡gracias!-_

_-¿Aún siente dolor?-_

_-Me siento mejor, gracias (ese era Kuroko). ¿Cómo está tu novio el oso, por cierto?-_

_-Bueno, mintió para encubrir que fui yo el que le mordió, así que supongo que estoy perdonado, pero dijo que no estaba feliz de que le mordiese, así que creo que no seré capaz de andar durante semanas-_

_-Bueno, de algún modo es algo muy dulce, dejando a un lado las intenciones de violarte toda la noche-_

_-Cuando se pone de ese modo oscuro y peligroso conmigo, temo por mi vida y mi trasero-_

_-No lo hace a menudo, ¿verdad? ¿Y no te gusta que sea rudo? Recuerdo vagamente que me dijiste algo de eso cuando estabas borracho una vez-_

_-¿Hice…? ¿Cuándo…? ¿Qué…?-_

_-En la fiesta del cumpleaños de Aomine. Kise invitó a Murasakibara y te trajo con él-_

_-¿Había cerveza?-_

_-La única cosa que quería Aomine de regalo era alcohol o a Kise-_

_-No recuerdo que hubiese cerveza allí…-_

_-Murasakibara te tuvo que cargar en su espalda-_

_-No recuerdo nada de eso-_

_-Te pusimos maquillaje y un vestido antes de que te fueses-_

_-¿Cómo pudisteis –? Espera, esto es una broma-_

_-No lo sé, quizás sí, quizás no-_

_-…Cuando regrese a la normalidad, voy a preguntarle a Atsushi y entonces iré a partearte el trasero-_

_-Haz eso y entonces me tocará a mí. Me tengo que ir, Kuroko está falto de atención-_

_-No pensé que fuese del tipo que dejaba salir en voz alta ese tipo de __**opiniones**__-_

_-No lo es. Me está lanzando una mirada de 'Kagami-kun, pasa más tiempo conmigo, por favor'-_

_La puerta se abrió y Murasakibara asomó la cabeza "Muro-chin, estoy aburrido"_

_Himuro rodó los ojos._

_-Me tengo que ir también. Hablamos la próxima vez-_

_-Claro-_

Himuro se bajó de la silla y siguió a Murasakibara a su habitación.

Ladrando airadamente, Himuro forzó al muchacho a tirar todos los envoltorios de golosinas primero.

Por último, dejando que Himuro se acomodase en su regazo, Murasakibara acarició su lomo, haciendo que Himuro se refregase contra él como agradecimiento. Cerrando sus ojos, Himuro se quedó dormido al poco. Correr durante todo el día realmente le agotó y las reconfortantes caricias de Murasakibara no estaban ayudando. Murasakibara observó a Himuro cariñosamente mientras el lobo se quedaba dormido en su regazo.

Suspirando, Murasakibara todavía estaba aburrido. Intentó mover a Himuro hacia la cama pero el lobo era realmente pesado.

Removiéndose y moviéndole, consiguió finalmente quitarse al lobo de encima, y permitió que la circulación volviese a sus piernas.

Viendo como los flancos de Himuro se inflaban y se desinflaban mientras respiraba, Murasakibara pronto se quedó dormido también, acurrucándose alrededor del lobo negro.

Despertando de golpe, Himuro abrió los ojos.

"¡Atsushi! ¡Himuro-kun! ¡El desayuno está listo!" resopló la madre de Murasakibara, dándole con el dedito a los dos.

Dándose la vuelta, Himuro agitó sus dos patas delanteras en el aire, avisando de ese modo que ya estaba despierto. Girando de nuevo para quedar de frente a Murasakibara, el lobo le dio con la pata en el pecho. Murasakibara se removió, pero abrazó a Himuro más contra sí.

Ladrando alto ahora, Murasakibara entreabrió un ojo, a lo que Himuro siguió ladrando.

"¿Qué pasa, Muro-chin?"

"¡El desayuno está listo!" la madre de Murasakibara golpeó al adormilado adolescente en la cabeza.

"Ow, Mama-chin. Eso duele"

"Bien. Ahora mueve el culo abajo para que podamos comer. Y deja de asfixiar a Himuro-kun"

Murasakibara dejó ir al depredador y se levantó de la cama, arrastrando los pies hasta el baño mientras que su madre volvía a bajar.

Esta ya tenía la mesa puesta cuando Murasakibara bajó. Incluso su padre estaba sentado ahí, esperándoles.

"Bueno, aquí hay alguien muy pronto para desayunar" dijo la madre de Murasakibara sarcásticamente.

Himuro rodó los ojos. _Nunca supe que Atsushi pudiese dormirse mientras seguía de pie con la pasta de dientes en la boca todavía._

Murasakibara bostezó mientras se sentaba, alcanzando los cereales.

Colocando un planto con salchichas y beicon en el suelo, la madre de Murasakibara se unió a su familia para desayunar, con Himuro masticando felizmente las salchichas.

"Muro-chin, me estaba preguntando si quieres visitar a Kuro-chin y Kise-chin más tarde"

Alzando la mirada, Himuro parpadeó antes de asentir. Murasakibara normalmente no era cuidadoso.

_Supongo que es porque eran sus ex compañeros de equipo._

Ayudando a la madre con los platos (ya que el padre tenía que ir a trabajar), subió las escaleras para buscar a Himuro.

Sentado en el suelo, el lobo estaba leyendo su libro de Ciencias "Muro-chin, ¿todavía estás de humor para estudiar cuando eres un lobo?"

Himuro le lanzó una mirada afilada. _Estudiar es importante, Atsushi._

Murasakibara cogió algo de picar y se lo metió en la boca, contemplando el nivel de exquisitez que tenía, ya que era un sabor nuevo.

Metiendo unos pocos (cientos) de aperitivos en una mochila, cogió la correa y la enganchó al collar de Himuro.

"Vamos, Muro-chin" dijo Murasakibara, y el lobo le siguió.

"¡Mama-chin! ¡Vamos a salir!" gritó Murasakibara a donde quiera que estuviese su madre y Himuro aulló un adiós.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminar con Himuro no era exactamente tranquilo. Murasakibara en sí mismo llamaba un montón la atención, de hecho. Añade un lobo con una correa y es como un punto negro en mitad de un papel blanco.

Al entrar en el hospital, las personas se volvieron más conscientes y cuidadosas con Himuro, pero el lobo permaneció en silencio, garantizando a los pacientes y al personal que no era una amenaza.

Abriendo la puerta sin llamar (a lo cual Himuro ladró enfadado, pero silenciosamente, por eso), el dúo entró a la habitación en la que estaban Kise y Kuroko.

"Murasakibara-kun, hola" saludó Kuroko.

"¡Murasakibaracchi!" dijo Kise felizmente, contento por la visita.

"Kuro-chin, Kise-chin, ¿cómo estáis?" preguntó Murasakibara.

"Estamos bien, Murasakibara-kun, gracias" respondió Kuroko educadamente "¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Y tú brazo?"

Alzando el brazo para mirarlo, dijo "No duele ya"

"Ya veo, esos es bueno entonces"

La puerta se abrió y Kagami y Aomine entraron dentro "Oh, Murasakibara, Tatsuya, ¿desde cuándo estáis aquí?"

"Acaban de llegar" le respondió Kuroko a Kagami.

Himuro gruñó a Kagami y entrecerró los ojos hacia él. Aomine solo miró al lobo como si tuviese la rabia. Pasó rápidamente hacia Kise, colocándose en una posición que estaba fuera de la línea de ataque del lobo.

"¿Qué? ¡En serio! Pregúntale cuando vuelvas a ser tú" se rio Kagami.

"¿Preguntarme qué?" dijo Murasakibara a la mitad de comerse su aperitivo.

"¿Recuerdas el cumpleaños de Aomine? Tatsuya se emborrachó tanto que se desmayó y le pusimos maquillaje y un vestido"

Kise se rio entre dientes "Sí, recuerdo eso. ¿Y tú, Aominecchi?"

"¿Eh? No. ¿Lo hicimos?"

"Creo que Aomine-kun estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Kise-kun e intentando molestarle"

"Bueno, eso es cierto. Quizás estaba demasiado distraído con el trasero de Kise" sonrió Aomine.

Sonrojándose ligeramente, Kise se quejó "¡Aominecchi!"

"Qué puedo decir, tienes un culo deseable y delicioso"

Kise gimió, dándose por vencido. Aomine era un pervertido a tiempo completo.

"¿De dónde sacasteis ese vestido, de todas formas?" preguntó Aomine, pensando en ello por primera vez.

Kagami sonrió "¿Qué? ¿No te acuerdas de el?"

"¿No?"

Kise se sonrojó "¡Kagamicchi, no se lo digas!"

"En realidad fue un regalo nuestro, Aomine-kun. Para que Kise-kun se lo pusiese"

"¡Kurokocchi!" gimió Kise, con su cara volviéndose roja como un tomate.

"Le dijiste a Kagami-kun que no se lo dijese, pero no dijiste nada de mi" sonrió Kuroko.

"Kuroko, eres tan retorcido como siempre" se rio Kagami entre dientes.

Sonriendo, Aomine le lanzó a Kise una mirada peligrosa "Creo que está en la lista de lo que vamos a hacer una vez que salgas de aquí, Kise. Aunque el sexo estaba ya en la parte superior de la lista"

"¡Aominecchi!" gimió Kise de nuevo.

"¡Oh, ahora lo recuerdo!" dijo finalmente algo Murasakibara "Pase un momento difícil para conseguir que Muro-chin se quitase el vestido. No sabía cómo quitárselo"

Himuro escondió los ojos bajo sus patas, intentando salvarse de la vergüenza extra.

"Muro-chin se veía bastante bien, sin embargo. Creo que eso es porque lo hicimos mientras todavía lo llevaba"

Himuro gimió, tratando de aplastarse contra la pared, completamente avergonzado.

"Parece que no soy el único pervertido aquí" Aomine sonrió y le dio un codazo a Kise en el hombro.

Kagami rio, disfrutando por sí mismo "Kagami-kun, no eres el mejor para reír" añadió Kuroko "Eres bastante pervertido"

"¡Hey! ¿Cuándo he sido pervertido?" replicó Kagami.

"Esa vez que me hiciste llevar orejas de gato y un collar con cascabel. Además, me dijiste que te llamase 'maestro' "

Kagami se sonrojó y Kise se rio "¡Kagamicchi, perro!"

"Por favor, no metas a los perros en esto" dijo Kagami, con lágrimas falsas rodando por sus mejillas como la lluvia.

"Hey, ¿dónde está Mido-chin?" preguntó Murasakibara, dándose cuenta de que Midorima no estaba contribuyendo a la conversación.

"Midorima-kun se fue primero, ya que no estaba tan herido como nosotros" dijo Kuroko.

"Atrapado en una cama durante un par de días más, desearía poder ir a casa como Midorimacchi" Kise puso mala cara.

"Oh, estoy seguro que una vez que llegues a casa, nunca dejarás la cama tampoco" sonrió Aomine.

"¿Eeehh? ¡Aominecchi, todavía me estoy recuperando!" se quejó Kise.

Hablaron, con Himuro algunas veces asombrado, otras verdaderamente avergonzado, con Murasakibara hablando libremente sobre las veces que tuvieron sexo, ya que Himuro no podía pararle ahora. Pasaron mucho tiempo allí, ya que casi todos eran ex compañeros de equipo de Murasakibara y Kagami era el hermano de Himuro.

De algún modo sus conversaciones se volvieron una sobre sus vidas sexuales, Aomine constantemente hablando sobre tener sexo con Kise, quien intentaba hundirse en la cama todo el tiempo y taparse la cara con la almohada; Kuroko hablando sobre los momentos vergonzosos con Kagami y Murasakibara hablando sobre los extraños en los que tenían sexo. Huelga decir que algunas enfermeras fujoshis estaban presionando sus orejas contra la puerta, y sí, Sahara era una de ellas.

Murasakibara y Himuro se fueron en la tarde-noche, necesitando volver a casa para la cena. Hicieron algunas parada en el camino, porque Murasakibara se dio cuenta de una tienda que tenía aperitivos a la venta así que llenó su ya llena mochila con muchos más de estos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abriendo la puerta de su casa, Murasakibara gritó "Mama-chin, estamos de vuelta" Himuro aulló como confirmación.

"¡Oh, Atsushi! Recoge tu habitación, por favor, quiero pasar el aspirador al suelo"

"¿Eeeeh? ¿Tengo que hacerlo?"

"Si no lo haces, todo en el suelo irá al aspirador, papeles vacíos…Ropa… Bolsas con comida todavía en su interior…"

Murasakibara se lanzó escaleras arriba, subiendo los escalones de tres en tres. Himuro se rio, y lentamente se dirigió a su muy limpia habitación.

"¡Mama-chin, está limpio!"

"De acuerdo, ahora voy. Es mejor que esté tan limpio como pienso" escuchó Himuro que decía la madre de Murasakibara, subiendo las escaleras con el aspirador.

Un minuto más tarde, Himuro escuchó a la madre quejarse "¡¿Por qué pusiste todo en tu cama?!"

"Solamente vas a pasarle el aspirador al suelo…"

"Claro, puedes poner los aperitivos en la cama, _¡pero eso no incluye las envolturas vacías! ¡DUERMES en esta cama!_"

Himuro se rio de nuevo, bastante divertido por la pésima habilidad de limpieza de Murasakibara. Sabía del hecho de que tiraba todo y cualquier cosas ya fuese encima de su cama o de su mesa, así que siempre tenía que mover las cosas por todos lados cada vez que quería usar su mesa.

Después de algunos revuelos y el ruido de la aspiradora, Himuro sintió que la casa se volvía nuevamente silenciosa mientras la madre de Murasakibara terminaba sus labores de limpieza.

Mirando el reloj, que marcaba las 5:30 de la tarde, y pensó que quizás tomar una corta siesta podría venirle bien; así que acurrucándose debajo de las mantas se quedó dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Murasakibara caminó hacia la habitación de Himuro y vio al lobo durmiendo en su cama, y sintiéndose un poco cansado también, el gran adolescente se acercó y se metió debajo de las mantas también, acurrucándose con Himuro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Atsushi, Himuro-kun, la cena!" llamó la madre de Murasakibara y cuando no escuchó respuesta, fue escaleras arriba. No había nadie en la habitación de Murasakibara, así que fue a la habitación de Himuro y abrió la puerta.

Viendo a su hijo y a su novio dormir, suspiró. _Cuando Himuro-kun vuelva a la normalidad, Atsushi probablemente estará todo el tiempo con él. Quizás debería conseguir un poco de crema para el dolor muscular…_

Moviéndoles para despertarles, les dijo que la cena estaba lista y bajó las escaleras para poner la mesa.

Bostezando, Murasakibara todavía tumbado en la cama, no quería moverse hasta que Himuro tiró de él y le forzó a salir de la cama.

Los tres terminaron de poner la mesa, y el padre de Murasakibara vino a casa pocos minutos más tarde.

Sentándose a la mesa, Himuro sentía que era parte de una familia que no tenía en Japón, aunque no estaba sentado exactamente en la mesa. La madre de Murasakibara también le trataba como a uno de sus propios hijos y se sentía realmente reconfortante. Dándole una gran lamida como agradecimiento, fue escaleras arriba con Murasakibara e intentó hacerle revisar su trabajo de nuevo.

Cuando el chico de pelo morado se negó a hacer nada, Himuro se retiró de su habitación, derrotado. Murasakibara se sentía culpable por escuchar a Himuro, así que se acercó a él, dándole un gran abrazo. Acurrucándose en los brazos de Murasakibara, Himuro se sentía más feliz, perdonando silenciosamente a Murasakibara.

Dejando que el (muy aparentemente) pesado lobo se sentase en su regazo, Murasakibara empezó a peinar su pelo, Himuro se restregaba contra él en señal de que quería ser más acariciado.

Recostándose en la cama de Himuro, Murasakibara miró el techo mientras que Himuro se bajaba de su regado y se acurrucaba junto a él. Quedándose en silencio, los dos empezaron a quedarse dormidos, Himuro por haber tenido una emocionante (y vergonzosa) tarde, y Murasakibara a quién le gustaban mucho las siestas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Takao sacó el móvil de la mochila, rápidamente tecleando un mensaje antes de que Midorima despertase. Deslizando el teléfono en su bolsillo, empezó a hacer el desayuno, esperando ser capaz de reunirlos a todos a tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La madre de Murasakibara subió las escaleras para comprobar si Murasakibara estaba durmiendo, ya que era la una de la madrugada. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Murasakibara pero estaba vacía. Caminando hacia la siguiente puerta, abrió la de Himuro y sonrió para sí misma.

Murasakibara estaba durmiendo en la habitación de Himuro, acurrucado contra Himuro de nuevo humano. Se estremeció internamente, disfrutando por la adorable visión. Cerró la puerta y fue a la habitación que compartía con su marido y se acurrucó contra él.

Himuro se acurrucó más cerca de Murasakibara, aspirando el olor del otro adolescente en su cama y también acercándose más por más calidez. _De repente hace mucho frío,_ pensó Himuro.

Justo entonces, la madre de Murasakibara irrumpió en la habitación "¡Atsushi! ¡Himuro-kun! ¡El desayuno!" gritó esta.

Murasakibara se quejó y Himuro solo mantuvo la cabeza debajo de la manta, pero la madre quitó las sábanas.

"¡Bajad vuestros hermosos traseros de una vez, jovencitos!" gritó la madre de Murasakibara antes de dejar que los dos adolescentes descubriesen que Himuro no era un lobo ya.

Murasakibara se negaba a despertar aun, abrazando a Himuro más contra su cuerpo. El estadounidense se quejó, empujándole hacia atrás "Atsushi, hace un poco de calor…"

Murasakibara murmuró algo incoherentes, sin dejar ir a Himuro.

Dormitando durante otros 10 minutos más, la madre de Murasakibara subió con pasos fuertes las escaleras, como Godzilla "¡Jesucristo! ¿Van a hacer que tu padre llegue tarde al trabajo? ¡No lo creo!" resopló, golpeándolos en la cabeza "Moved los traseros al baño, lavaos y bajad a la mesa a comer, ¡en este mismo momento!"

Atsushi gimió y finalmente se levantó, por lo que apartó su pierna de las rodillas de Murasakibara. Mirando sus manos, pensó: _He vuelto a la normalidad, ¿eh?_

Estirándose, se cambió de ropa, comprobando su móvil y sacudió a Murasakibara para despertarlo. Cepillándose los dientes juntos (para que Murasakibara no se quedase dormido de nuevo), se turnaron para hacer pis (en privado) y bajaron las escaleras.

"¡Aquí están! ¿Puedo comer ahora?" digo el padre de Murasakibara, moviéndose como un niño en la silla.

"Querido, no seas tan infantil. Himuro-kun, Atsushi, sentaos y vamos a comer"

"Bien, buenos días" dijo Himuro a los dos padres, quienes le correspondieron la sonrisa. Sentándose en su sitio, el pelinegro suspiró "Extrañaba sentarme en una silla y comer en la mesa"

Los padres rieron y la familia empezó a comer.

"Atsushi, vamos a salir hoy" le dijo Himuro mientras cortaba su salchicha en trozos del tamaño de un bocado.

"¿Dónde, Muro-chin?" preguntó Murasakibara, metiéndose un huevo frito entero en la boca.

"No basta con metértelo todo ahí, Atsushi" le regañó ligeramente Himuro "Vamos a salir con Takao-kun, Aomine-kun y Taiga"

"¿A dónde?"

"No estoy seguro todavía. Lo decidiremos más tarde"

"…Muro-chin, has vuelto a la normalidad"

"…"

"¡Espera un segundo!" resopló la madre de Murasakibara "¿Qué pasa con las clases? Himuro-kun ha vuelto a la normalidad, así que ambos deben ir a clase"

"Bueno, ¿por qué no les dejamos un día libre? Hoy es el último día de la semana y han perdido la mayor parte, de todos modos" dijo el padre de Murasakibara, dándole un sorbo a su café "También, déjales celebrar que Himuro-kun ha vuelto a la normalidad y que ya no es una versión japonesa de Jacob"

"Versión…japonesa de Jacob…" murmuró Himuro.

"_Eras_ un lobo" rio el hombre.

"¿Cuándo has visto Crepúsculo, Papa-chin?" preguntó Murasakibara con la boca llena.

"Es algo así como saber de ellos por varios grupos de chismosos y fans. Paso por un instituto al ir a almorzar, ya sabes" respondió el padre de Murasakibara.

Acabado el desayuno, Himuro lavó todos los platos el solo, culpable por no ser capaz de ayudar con las tareas durante dos días enteros.

Secándose las manos, Himuro subió las escaleras en busca de Murasakibara "Atsushi, vamos. Iremos a buscar a la personas que lastimó a Kuroko-kun, Kise-kun y Midorima-kun"

"¿Saki-chin?"

"¿Perdona?"

"Saki-chin. La persona que golpeó a Kuro-chin, Kise-chin y Mido-chin"

"… ¿Tienes su nombre completo?"

Murasakibara inclinó la cabeza "… ¿No?" Murasakibara nunca se había molestado en recordar el hombre de todos, así que les daba motes y los acortaba.

Himuro suspiró. Mandándole un mensaje a Kagami, le dijo sobre el plan de Takao y le pidió que se lo dijese a Aomine.

Empujando a Murasakibara para que se arreglase más rápido, recibió un mensaje de Kagami que decía que Aomine fue informado y se encontrarían en el sitio y a esa hora.

Escribiendo un rápido mensaje de respuesta, empujó a Murasakibara por las escaleras y salieron de la casa, caminando hacia el lugar de encuentro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Takao fue el primero en llegar al parque. Tarareando, jugaba con las barras altas mientras esperaba. Kagami llegó pocos minutos más tarde y empezó a intentar escalar a lo alto. Murasakibara y Himuro llegaron los siguientes y vieron a los dos jugando en el parque. Decidiendo unirse también, jugaron a los lados.

Entonces llegó Aomine y estaba realmente divertido "¿Sois niños o qué?"

Todos se congelaron, Takao colgado de las barras, Kagami en todo lo alto, a medio camino con una sonrisa victoriosa, y Himuro y Murasakibara jugando con la arena.

Todos dejaron lo que hacían y fingieron que nada había pasado.

"Por cierto, Aomine, ¿tú sabes donde debería estar Haizaki?"

"Sí, claro, tiene un lugar pequeño que está en algún lugar del norte, rodeado de tiendas" dijo Aomine con cara seria.

_¡ESA UBICACIÓN PUEDE ESTAR EN CUALQUIER LADO!,_ gritó Takao mentalmente. Suspirando, se giró hacia Murasakibara "Murasakibara, ¿sabes dónde está?"

Murasakibara lo pensó durante unos momentos "Oh. Le he visto muchas veces cuando voy a comprar strudel"

"Atsushi, te dije que no puedes comer strudels más" dijo Himuro, frunciendo el ceño.

"Pero…están tan…deliciosos…" hizo un puchero.

"¿Recuerdas la última vez que comiste una montaña de strudels? Casi matas a un puñado de arbustos"

Girándose con un ligero puchero, Murasakibara señaló hacia una dirección "Es por ese camino"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminando por los alrededores, el grupo de los cinco buscaba a Haizaki. Caminando delante, Aomine estaba siendo cauteloso y prudente, sospechando de todo. Kagami se preguntaba si Aomine sería policía cuando se graduase.

Pronto, vio a Haizaki sentado solo en un cuarto oscuro frente a una mesa, con una lámpara en esa y su espalda dando hacia la puerta. El rebelde se estaba balanceando en su silla, asegurándose con sus piernas a la mesa.

"Oi, Okita, ¿qué te ha llevado tanto tiempo para conseguir mi almuerzo?" escuchó el grupo que decía Haizaki.

"Haizaki, ¿alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que la luz en tu pequeña y estrecha habitación te da un humor jodidamente malo?" dijo Aomine en voz baja.

Colocando las cuatro piernas en el suelo, Haizaki sacó las piernas fuera de la mesa "Daiki, encantado de verte también" Haizaki sonrió "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí solo?"

"No estoy solo" dijo Aomine, los otros cuatro emergieron de la oscuridad.

"Estamos aquí por ti, Haizaki" gruñó Aomine.

"¿Justamente ahora? ¿Qué les he hecho a ustedes?"

Los cinco formaron un semicírculo alrededor de Haizaki, impidiéndole tomar la única ruta de salida.

"No es lo que nos hiciste" dijo Takao "sino lo que le hiciste a nuestros amigos"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué les he hecho a vuestros amigos? ¿Quién diablos eres tú, de todos modos?"

"Estoy seguro de que sabes quién es" dijo Himuro "Después de todo, tuvieron que ser ingresados"

"Heriste a nuestros amigos, Saki-chin" dijo Murasakibara.

"Nuestros novios" dijo Kagami, entrecerrando los ojos "Y vas a pagarlo"

"Ni siquiera sé quiénes sois la mitad de vosotros" se burló Haizaki "Cómo diablos voy a saber quiénes son vuestros amigos, estúpidos"

Takao pateó a Haizaki, haciéndolo caer al suelo "¿Estás seguro que no me recuerdas? ¿O esos arañazos en tu cara?"

Haizaki frunció el ceño "¿Ese estúpido pájaro? ¿Es esto por Shintaro, Ryouta y Tetsuya?"

"Pin pon, hijo de puta" gruñó Takao antes de patear al muchacho en el estómago.

Takao retrocedió, satisfecho, y Murasakibara dio un paso al frente "Saki-chin, por herir a Kuro-chin, Kise-chin y Mido-chin, voy a aplastarte" el gigante de pelo morado se cernía sobre el acobardado Haizaki. Arrojando al rebelde contra la pared con un crack, Murasakibara regresó con Himuro, satisfecho por el daño hacia Haizaki y la pobre pared.

"Pensaba que ibas a aplastarle" murmuró Himuro.

"No quiero matarle, aunque desearía que Saki-chin cayese muerto" respondió Murasakibara y Himuro le dio una sonrisa. Parece que Murasakibara tenía un sentido de la justicia decente y autocontrol en el asunto.

Aomine dio un paso al frente, haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

"El único que puede acosar a Kise soy solo yo" gruñó Aomine antes de darle un puñetazo a Haizaki con fuerza en la mandíbula.

"Espera…Tu y Ryouta sois…"jadeó Haizaki pero Kagami le cortó con una patada en las costillas.

Haizaki intentó levantarse y luchar pero Kagami lo inmovilizó con el pie en el pecho.

"Heriste a mi sombra, así que voy a herirte yo a ti" dijo, antes de darle un fuerte pisotón, satisfecho con el 'crack' que se escuchó. Volviendo con el grupo, dejó a Haizaki gimiendo en el suelo, sosteniéndose el pecho con los brazos.

"Tatsuya, ¿no vas a darle un golpe?" preguntó Kagami.

"Estoy bien, gracias. Solo estoy aquí para observar y asegurarme de que Atsushi no salga herido ni se deje llevar demasiado" dijo Himuro con una sonrisa. Todos satisfechos con el daño hecho a Haizaki, se fueron de allí, cruzándose con un apurado Okita con el almuerzo al salir, dando al callejón.

"Strudels, ¿quién quiere?" dijo Himuro, sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kuroko y Kise alzaron la mirada hacia el grupo de cinco que llegaba.

"¡Oh, Shin-chan!" sonrió Takao "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"…Vine aquí porque casualmente tenía los objetos de la suerte para Acuario y Geminis…"

"¡¿Qué casualmente tenías?!" chilló Kise "¡Midorimacchi, me has dado lubricante! ¡¿Por qué llevarías _casualmente_ lubricante contigo?!"

Aomine sonrió y Takao y Kagami estaban evitando estallar en carcajadas.

"Estoy seguro de que ese lubricante era para mí, Kise" rio Takao y Midorima gritó en protesta "¡Absolutamente no!"

"Kuroko, ¿qué te dio a ti?" preguntó Kagami, sentándose en el sillón junto a la cama de Kuroko.

Kuroko levantó el brazo, un collar reposando en su mano "Es para Nigou" dijo.

"…Entonces, ¿por qué tiene el número 11 en vez del 16?" Kagami alzó una ceja.

Todos se giraron hacia Midorima, quien solo se ajustó las gafas y se sonrojó ligeramente.

"De acuerdo, ¿quién le contó a Midorima sobre la conversación de ayer?" preguntó Himuro, y Kise alzó su mano "Yo le conté a Takaocchi…"

Todos gimieron "¿Qué? ¿No puedo decirle Shin-chan lo que decís?"

"Es más como…lo que sea que se diga en esta habitación, se queda en esta habitación. Si alguien en la habitación no está aquí, no debería saberlo por la seguridad de nuestra sanidad mental" dijo Kagami.

"¿Por qué encuentro eso ligeramente insultante?" Midorima frunció el ceño.

Murasakibara levantó una bolsa de plástico "Hemos comprado cosas para comer" interrumpió suavemente.

Murasakibara le pasó una caja llena de dulces de crema a Kuroko "Son bollos de crema de vainilla, Kuro-chin"

"Oh, gracias, Murasakibara-kun" sonrió Kuroko.

"Kise-chin, te he traído strudel de mango" dijo Murasakibara, pasándole las pastas a Kise.

"Ooooh, gracias, Murasakibaracchi" dijo Kise, sonriendo como un loco tontorrón.

"¿Cómo es que todos habéis venido juntos?" preguntó Midorima, curioso.

"Nosotros…eh…fuimos a hacer algo juntos…"respondió Kagami a Midorima, viéndose ligeramente nervioso.

"Queríamos conseguiros un regalos a los todavía hospitalizados" mintió Takao suavemente.

"Ya…veo…" dijo Midorima, sospechando ligeramente.

"Muro-chin, ¿podemos ir a casa ahora?" dijo Murasakibara, abriendo una bolsa de patatas fritas.

"¿Quieres irte tan temprano?" preguntó Himuro.

"Mmm" afirmó Murasakibara.

"Por cierto, ¿hubo algo de tarea hoy, Kagami-kun?" preguntó Kuroko, realmente preocupado por los deberes.

"¿Qué?"

"Tareas"

"Uh si… no hubo ninguna…"

"Pero siempre tenemos tareas"

"Hoy no. Hoy fue especial"

"De acuerdo" dijo Kuroko frunciendo ligeramente el ceño con sospecha.

"También, Aominecchi, ¿qué le pasó a tu mano?" preguntó Kise, escaneando las manos morenas antes de que se retiras en de encima de la cama.

"Nosotros nos iremos, entonces" dijo Himuro, dejando a Kagami explicándole a Kuroko sobre por qué no tenían tareas, o si fracasaba, por qué no fueron a clases ninguno de ellos; dejando que Aomine le explicase a Kise lo que le pasó a sus nudillos y empujando a Murasakibara hacia fuera de la puerta "¡Os vemos más tarde!"

Esperando que ninguno de ellos lo contase todo, porque todos estuvieron de acuerdo en mantener la pelea en secreto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El dúo llegó a casa, Murasakibara fue directamente a su habitación, mientras Himuro ayudaba a la madre de Murasakibara con la cena.

"Ese chico, siempre metido en su habitación" bromeó la madre de Murasakibara "Me pregunto qué está haciendo ahí arriba todo el tiempo"

"Le aseguro que si no estoy ahí arriba con él, no estará haciendo nada particularmente sucio" dijo Himuro con cara seria "Además, ahí es donde está su tesoro de aperitivos"

"Vaya, Himuro-kun, qué contundente" se rio la madre de Murasakibara.

"¿Qué sentido tiene ocultarlo cuando ya lo sabe?"

"¡Hey! ¿He vuelto a tiempo?" entró el padre de Murasakibara por la puerta principal.

"Llevas temprano" le dijo la madre. Haciendo un puchero, el padre estaba esperando que la cena estuviese en el momento en que llegase a cas pues estaba verdaderamente muerto de hambre.

"Debería estar lista en 15 minutos, Murasakibara-san" informó Himuro ante la mala cara del padre bastante infantil, rostro que inmediatamente se iluminó.

"¡Muy bien! Voy a darme una ducha rápida. Por cierto, los dos os veis esplendidos con esos delantales" dijo, riendo y señalando los delantales a juego de color rosa con volantes que habían sido ya usados.

La madre de Murasakibara se rio por el cumplido, sintiéndose muy modesta, mientras que Himuro solo se sonrojaba.

"Quizás no debería llevar eso…" murmuró Himuro para sí mismo, con la cara aun roja.

"¿Por qué? Creo que Muro-chin se ve bastante bonito con el delantal" dijo Murasakibara, deslizando sus manos alrededor de la cintura del de pelo negro, cruzando las manos.

"¡Atsushi! Suéltame, tengo que cocinar" dijo Himuro, sorprendido de cuán ninja podía ser a veces el adolescente perezoso y aletargado.

"Atsushi, si Himuro-kun no me ayuda, la cenar no estará hasta dentro de 25 minutos" le dijo su madre, acariciando los brazos que rodeaban a Himuro, los cuales se desenvolvieron de alrededor de la figura masculina con el peinado emo.

Himuro rio, continuando su trabajo. La cena estuvo acabada 15 minutos más tarde, justo a tiempo. El padre de Murasakibara salió del baño unos pocos minutos antes y empezó a hurgar en busca de pequeñas porciones de comida.

La familia finalmente se sentó a la mesa. Hablaron sin parar sobre su día, Himuro finalmente feliz de poder hablar con normalidad. Himuro ayudó a la madre de Murasakibara con los platos como siempre, Murasakibara se escapó a su habitación y su padre se lanzó al sofá para ver la televisión.

Himuro caminó hacia su propia habitación, esperando poder hacer un repaso (ya que se había escapado más de media semana de clases). Sin embargo, cuando estaba empezando, Murasakibara entró a la habitación.

"¿Atsushi? ¿Qué estás – ehhh!" chilló Himuro cuando Murasakibara lo empujó hacia el suelo, sujetando sus muñecas con una de sus manos gigantes.

"Te dije que te castigaría, ¿verdad?" los entreabiertos ojos morados se clavaron en los sorprendidos ojos grises.

Himuro tragó saliva. _Este_ es el momento en donde temía por su trasero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Levantaos! ¡El desayuno está listo!" escuchó Himuro a la madre de Murasakibara gritar. Gimiendo, se dio la vuelta, pero un golpe de corto dolor por su columna vertebral le asaltó mientras se giraba, gruñendo por el dolor.

_Cuando castiga, reaaaaaalmente lo hace,_ pensó Himuro mientras se estremecía.

"Atsushi, el desayuno está listo" dijo Himuro, empujando a Murasakibara por el hombro.

El chico de dos metros de alto se negaba a despertar, como siempre, envolviendo con más fuerza a Himuro.

"Tenemos que bañarnos también, ¿sabes? Estoy…pegajoso" Himuro hizo una mueca, sintiendo la pegajosa piel de Murasakibara contra la suya propia igualmente pegajosa.

"Atsushi, quiero bañarme"

"Atsushi, el desayuno está listo"

"Atsushi –" la queja de Himuro se vio cortada porque Murasakibara le silenció con un abrasador beso. Las lenguas bailaban dentro de la boca de Himuro, el muchacho más pequeño gimió en el beso. Himuro solo empezó a derretirse en el beso cuando…

"Dejad de chuparos la cara el uno al otro, daros un baño porque esta habitación huele a sexo, _Y PONEROS LA ROPA PARA BAJAR VUESTROS TRASEROS ABAJO PARA TOMAR EL DESAYUNO_" gritó la madre de Murasakibara desde el inicio de la escalera, y Himuro inmediatamente empujó al gigante letárgico y corrió hacia el baño, tirando de Murasakibara tras él y dándose un baño juntos. Cuando la madre de Murasakibara se enfadaba, realmente lo hacía, y ahora se veía de quien había sacado Murasakibara su ira.

Ayudando a Murasakibara a ponerse su ropa junto con la propia, Himuro arrastró a Murasakibara por las escaleras y a su silla.

Complacida con el resultado inmediato, la madre se Murasakibara se calmó y el padre le agradecía en silencio a Himuro, porque la mujer era difícil de complacer cuando estaba enfadada.

Acabándose rápidamente el desayuno, el padre de Murasakibara tuvo que salir corriendo el primero, ya que tuvo que esperar a que su hijo y su novio bajasen antes de poder comer y no quería llegar tarde.

Himuro ayudo a la madre de Murasakibara con los platos de nuevo mientras que Murasakibara iba a recoger el correo (ya que su madre le dijo de hacerlo).

Murasakibara regresó a la casa justo cuando Himuro había terminado con los platos.

"Muro-chin, hay una carta para ti" dijo Murasakibara, tendiéndole la carta a Himuro.

Himuro miró con curiosidad la tarjeta. No tenía sobre, y tampoco sello, así que era más probablemente una entrega en mano. Todo lo que tenía en la cubierta era el nombre, el suyo.

Era una tarjeta roja ligeramente decorada, y cuando la abrió, había un mensaje dentro.

_Si haces algo para dañar a Atsushi de algún modo, sabes lo que puedo hacer. Si no le permites jugar al baloncesto o hacer algo para obstaculizarle, puedo, y lo haré, volverte en cualquier tipo de animal o cualquier tipo de plaga, dependiendo de la gravedad y de mi humor. Toma esto como una advertencia y una precaución porque sabré cuando le hagas daño a Murasakibara, porque siempre estoy observándote._

Himuro se estremeció. El mensaje le hacía sentirse nervioso, y nerviosamente miró alrededor en busca de alguien en el exterior o un destello en el cristal por un telescopio (o un arma de francotirador).

Murasakibara miró por encima del hombro de Himuro, leyendo el mensaje.

"Ah, es la letra de Aka-chin"

"¿Aka-chin? ¿Akashi Seijuurou?"

Murasakibara asintió "Bueno, esta carta es un poco espeluznante. Pero de algún modo es bueno saber que tenías un…capitán cuidadoso en el pasado"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagami abrió la puerta para recoger el periódico cuando se dio cuenta de que ahí había una carta. Estaba dirigida a él pero el nombre del remitente no estaba ahí. Dándole la vuelta a la tarjeta abierta, examinó la carta.

_Tetsuya probablemente va a ser la mejor cosa que jamás te ocurrirá en toda tu vida, así que si me entero de que haces algo para dañarle y confía en mí, lo descubriré, te convertiré en la peor plaga jamás vista, habiendo visto ya que has experimentado de primera mano lo que puedo hacer, y da gracias a que fue algo que te iba bien. Puedo darme cuenta, sin embargo, de cómo te sentirías con el cuerpo del animal que más odias, así que mejor trata a Tetsuya como a tu dios._

Kagami tembló al imaginarse siendo un perro.

No, pensó Kagami mientras alejaba la escena de su mente, simplemente no. Aunque Kuroko estaría muy feliz por eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aomine entró en el hospital, llevando algo de la sopa de cebolla favorita de Kise. La enfermera Sahara le detuvo tan pronto como le vio.

"¡Pantera-kun! ¡Alguien ha dejado esto para ti!" dijo mientras le tendía una carta.

Dando las gracias, caminó hacia la habitación de compartían Kise y Kuroko, abriendo la puerta con un montón de parloteo.

Saludando a Kuroko y dándole su sopa a Kise, Aomine se sentó en un sillón y revisó la tarjeta. Tenía un bonito dibujo en color rojo y en una escritura pulcra se leía 'Aomine Daiki'.

¿La letra de Akashi? Pensó Aomine mientras abría la tarjeta y examinaba las palabras de dentro.

_Daiki, soy muy consciente de la relación entre Ryouta y tú. En realidad, era consciente desde antes de que los dos estuvieseis siquiera juntos, por esa mirada de cachorro enamorado que Ryouta posaba cada cierto tiempo en ti y tus rápidas miradas lujuriosas cada vez que Ryouta no miraba. Debo de admitir que pensaba que ibas a por Tetsuya, así que descubrir tus sentimientos por Ryouta fue una sorpresa. Sin embargo, me estoy saliendo del tema. Si haces demasiado el tonto con Ryouta, así como si estropeas tu juego o el de Ryouta durante los partidos, ya sea cuando tengáis partidos juntos o por separado, te castraré y te convertiré en una pulga. Estoy seguro de que sois conscientes de lo que puedo hacer._

Aomine tragó saliva "¿Qué está mal, Aominecchi?" preguntó Kise al ver a Aomine tragar de ese modo.

"Akashi me acaba de dar una advertencia y también, de algún modo, ha confesado que me transformó en una pantera"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Takao se estiró mientras se deslizaba fuera del agarre de Midorima. Rascándose la espalda y arrastrando los pies hacia el baño, se lavó los dientes y se arrastró hacia la cocina, preguntándose sobre el desayuno.

Midorima despertó pronto, lavándose los dientes y uniéndose a Takao en la cocina. Encendiendo la radio, escuchó el Oha Asa mientras que Takao iba a coger su móvil y la cartera de la mesa de café. Dándose cuenta de que algo salía de por debajo de la puerta, la sacó del todo y leyó el nombre en la carta, dándose cuenta de que era para él.

"Shin-chan, alguien ha deslizado una carta por debajo de la puerta" dijo Takao, admirando la tarjeta roja bien cuidada.

"¿Por qué debería importarme que alguien te escriba una carta?" murmuró Midorima, empujando sus gafas.

Takao se rio "Estoy seguro de que te importa, Shin-chan" abriendo la carta, leyó el contenido.

_Si de algún modo impides que Shintarou haga sus tiros de tres puntos, no puedo solamente transformarte en otro halcón o ave de presa, sino que puedo también transformarte en un pato o en un pollo. Mis ojos están en todas partes, así que puedo asegurarte que no importa el rincón o la grieta en la que te escondas, porque te encontraré, te perseguiré y te transformaré en un pollo y te asaré._

"Shin-chan, acabo de recibir mi primer chantaje" dijo Takao, dándole a Midorima la imagen de un niño asustado. Mirando la carta, Midorima suspiró "Akashi"

"¿Tal vez deberíamos reunirnos con Akashi? Quizás, entonces, consigamos las respuestas a algunas preguntas pendientes" sugirió Takao.

Midorima no estaba seguro de si era buena idea.

Tampoco Himuro, Aomine y Kagami.

Pero se dieron cuenta de que, oh, qué diablos.


End file.
